Sentinel Short Skits - Breaking The Fourth Wall in Ridiculous Levels
This Sentinel Short Skits is about breaking the fourth-wall, if it even exists. Characters *Main **Dave Knight **Narrator (speaks in Italic) **Shou First and Only Part Dave Knight sits on a chair, enjoying a cup of tea after beating Shou for god knows how many times. '' Shou: 3,000th time Narrator. I really need to practice. Dave: I got a question though. Shou: What is it? Dave: Do kids even visit this wiki? Shou: What wiki? Dave: UltraFan Wiki. Where we are written by this guy named Sentinel 72. Like, right now we're being written by him. Look at these dialogues. Shou: Oh. Well, I'm rarely featured on his SSSs so I don't know too much about it. Oh wait, Flurr is 8 years old or something. Galaxilord is 12 right? Dave: Right. One of the user here is a 14 year old Canadian who dislikes Dinosaur Zetton for some strange reason and the other Canadian is the angriest lifeguard on the planet. Go shoot some clowns already. Cut their head off and put it on the wall and get them outside for Halloween next year. That should scare them off, although the police won't be too happy about it. Shou: How many admins do we have here again? Dave: I don't like to count. Shou: There's the Carribean Sun Go- I mean, Light Bringer. There's the metal music-loving Zombie which has a tiger for an avatar strangely. Errr... there's Tsuru23 as well, the founder of the Ultra Wiki. There's Crazybeard who is recently active. Who else... Oh, Stephan the... mysterious fellow. And MoonShard who turns out to be what many users didn't expect and she's a good drawer too. Dave: Other users includes the submission master UltraGrenburr. There's the American who turns out to have a Youtube Channel, Galaxilord 1954. There's also Flurr who we mentioned above, the kid... we had trouble with. The master of arts that basically outclasses all of the users drawings which looks pitiful in comparison, Celek. The questionable afilliation of the mysterious Zekons, who causes the writer to be baffled on how Ultra Fruit Containers exists. There's also CyberRaptor which we haven't heard of recently. And of course, the one everybody hates, the one nobody likes, the one all of the users want to kill, Lord Ba Dao. The walking Vietnamese brick man who- Shou: Don't go to far Dave. It might count as user harrasment. Dave: Like if we even have user harrasment. Shou: There's Flurr a few months back for a start. Dave: What about Prastaraj huh? He's the first person ever blocked on this wiki. Shou: You have a point. There are several amazing series on this wiki. Dave: Yeah. The likes of Ultraman Orion, Gamma, Moedari, Alpha, and Neo Mebius clearly outclasses the SSS. Shou: There's Axel by UltraGrenburr, which is fun to read. Go check it out. Dave: If you're the kind who likes comedy, go look at Ultra 101 by HoshinoK. It will make you laugh for a few minutes. Don't forget about THE BEST ULTRA FANFIC EVER, it may be short but it's a blast to read. Shou: Zach is a pretty good series actually. I recommend people to check it out if they are thinking to write a series. Dave: Then there are these. The lower-class of fanfics. The Sentinel Short Skits is a good example as it's more of a script of texts that makes short stories. Shou: Project D is... either a lower-class or somewhere in the middle. Dave: If you consider your fanfic to be a part of the lower-class, don't worry. There's something far worst than that. Shou: We're not going to leave a link on it, since it may offend the creator. Dave: For those of you who's only here to create ideas without logging in, there are many pages for you to try out: #Ultraman Card: A parody of Ultraman Orb where you can submit fan fusions of two or more Ultras. Non-canon Ultras (such as those in the manga), fan Ultras (you need the creator's approval) ,and other TsuPro heroes are allowed as well. #The Dark Edge: An organization that builds robotic kaijin suits for world domination or some other strange reasons. You can submit suits of monsters, aliens, and other strange beings as either a suit, a mech, or a robot. #Tabbermons and Jugrus Jaggler: Submit kaiju fusions on either one of these pages. Shou: If you have an account, the chat is sometimes online every week but it's not 100% guaranteed. Joining in the chat may result in addiction, unwanted social issues, anger problems, and most importantly, going insane. RPs are rare now since the users here have... conflicting time zones. Dave: Except for Thursdays or Fridays. Why on Earth are you guys always active on around 9/10 AM/PM on Thursdays/Fridays? Shou: We may have events on certain occassions but we will most likely have an event of some sorts in Christmas but it's not guaranteed. Dave: Don't forget to check the main wiki for more infos on official Ultras, monsters, and other stuffs. The people who works there are amazing. Shou: And can I answer your question earlier now? Dave: Sure, go ahead. Shou: There are kids who visits this wiki, although estimates are rough since we are not a government. Dave: Go send the war-mongerer and slick haired wall builder to hell already. Shou: Dave, this isn't politics time. Dave: Shut up you. Anyways, that's it for the SSS. Hope you enjoyed this massive pile of advertising. Have a nice day and hope to see you guys reading the pages. Shou: Bye all. ''Great, I'm left out... Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D Category:Public Service Announcement